All Fall Down
by thundercalls
Summary: The second you think things are okay and there's no drama... the past always comes back to bite you. -- AU look of Julian's arrival. Julian/Haley aka Juley.


Haley waved to Peyton as she and Nathan separated from the blonde. Jamie was with the Fields having a sleepover with Andre, Deb was somewhere no one wanted to consider, and Dan was keeping his distance. Drama was at a minimum for the Scotts, so they'd decided to go to Tric to see their friends and enjoy a stiff drink.

But when Haley had even _thought_ that drama was at a minimum, she should've known it wouldn't stay that way. She had a way of cursing herself, bringing things upon herself when she thought things were going well. She could bring it all down around her and everyone she loved by jinxing them.

The second she saw him, she knew she'd done just that.

His hair was shorter, almost military cut. His shoulders were broader, his smile a little more confident -- cocky, some would say, his eyes held purpose as if he'd _known_. Known that she'd be there, known that they'd run into each other, known that he'd illicit that forbidden reaction in her just like he had all those years ago.

Muttering a curse as the fingers around the shot glass numbed and crashed onto the bar top, she muttered apologies to her husband as the whiskey dripped onto her dress's skirt and spread rapidly in a stain that she knew would never get out. Nathan's curious look left guilt blooming in her as she smiled tightly and excused herself to the ladies room, grateful when Owen stepped up to talk to Nathan about Slamball.

She dodged through the crowd, feeling _his_ eyes on her all the way to the hallway that would branch off into the men and ladies bathrooms. Panic was spreading through her like wildfire, her breaths jagged as she spotted the bathroom door and felt the smallest feeling of relief that she could hide in there for a few minutes, phone Peyton even to panic.

Fingers wrapped around her bicep, slices of heat rocketing up her spine as she recognized the touch. He swung her around, their bodies pressed tightly together as he pressed her against the wall in a dark corner of the hallway. People walked by moments later, never giving any inclination that they could see the pair in the shadows, which made Haley's heart beat faster, choking her airway as the strength of the pulses throbbed through her body.

Six years. Six year she'd managed to put him in the back of her mind. Six years she'd managed to forget about the gawky little camera man that had followed her, Chris, and the Wreckers around during the tour. An assistant to the director of the documentation of life on tour. A DVD that never saw the light of day, let alone got air time in theaters or on television. But the sweet smile, the innocent flirtation, the bumbling hands during their few kisses. Dan had delivered the annulment papers, Nathan didn't want her to come home after his accident… they'd gone out after the documentary had wrapped up, Chris had gotten sloshed and passed out between an Elvis impersonator and a suspiciously hairy woman which had left Haley to have no one to taunt her into remembering she was a good girl. She'd drank and being a lightweight, it hit her hard. He'd been there, with a schoolboy crush. And she'd appreciated the attention.

Six years ago, she'd cheated on her husband. Kissing another man -- again. In his inexperience, he'd fumbled with hands and messily thrusted his tongue into her mouth, but had whispered sweet things to her about her beauty, her talent. But when he'd pressed closer to her, he caused the ring around a chain on her neck to dig into her chest. Ironically, over the flesh of her betrayers heart. Pushing him away, she'd apologized and ran. Like a coward, like a liar, like a cheat.

She'd gone home after that. Returning to Nathan. Lying to him. Hypocritical in all these years. Taking out her own guilt on him when he'd kissed Carrie. Overreacting, hating herself for the reactions. The anger, the betrayal, the deceit. She was definitely no better.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, hating her breathless voice as his hands pinned her wrists beside her head, their hips aligned perfectly. She could see experience in his eyes. The gawky boy was gone to be replaced with a confident _man_. His nose nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent and leaving her skin tingling. "Julian…"

"It's good to see you again, Hales." His smirk was infuriating, but somehow sensual as his eyes smoldered. Hazel staring deeply into brown depths that shone with uncertainty.

"I can't…" She whimpered, her eyes sliding closed as her body betrayed her, betrayed her husband, and reacted to the man in front of her. She loved Nathan… but it'd been so long since he'd stared at her with such unabashed lust like Julian did in front of her. "My husband…"

"Relax, Haley." Julian's cocky smirk softened as his eyes slid along the column of her throat, his neck dipping to brush his lips against the throbbing pulse, secreting across her collarbone as his fingers danced along her shoulder and peeled away the strap of her dress. His teeth nipped, smiling against her heated flesh at the soft gasp of pleasure. Laving the spot with his tongue, pressing a feather light kiss, he pulled away sharply. His eyes danced with mirth, "I'm just saying hello to an old friend."

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked quietly, unfamiliar emotions circling through her blood and heating her body in ways she didn't think were possible anymore. Six years. And now he was here when life made sense again. When life was whole again. She prayed he wasn't staying in town for long. A pit stop on the way to New York for some big project -- 'cause yes, she knew he'd progressed from assistant of the director to _being_ a director.

"I'm guessing Lucas didn't tell you." His grin was feral as he noticed the panic flash across her face. She was putting two and two together and getting an unsavory answer. "I'm directing the movie on his book. I couldn't pass it up when I recognized your character." His teeth grazed her chin, feeling her veins strain against the skin of her wrists as her hands fisted, "Looks like I'll be in town for awhile. Can't wait to catch up." He moved away from her completely, satisfaction rolling through him like tidal waves as he watched her sag slightly without him there to hold her up. "Good seeing you again, Hales."

She watched him walk off, her legs shaky and her heart lodged firmly in her throat as she stared at his back. Stared at the spot long after he'd disappeared. She could see him in the distance, shaking hands with a smiling Lucas and a wary Peyton. No doubt the blonde remembered a Julian from Haley's guilt-ridden tales. Her stomach jolted against the liquor when he turned and caught her eyes, smiling. A smile of promise. A smile that was sure to bring drama.

She just _had_ to think it.

------------

This has been plaguing me the last day or two. I've thought of Julian/Haley ever since I heard Austin Nichols was going to be joining the show. I've had a massive crush on him since his debut in _Holiday In The Sun_ and wondered what it'd be like if he had a connection to _Haley's past instead of Peyton's. Hence this little one-shot. Ah, a girl can dream. Hope you liked! :)_


End file.
